


Tell me a story uncle Mac

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Baby sitting, F/M, Mac Taylor & Lucy Meser, story time, uncle mac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Lindsay and Danny are out on a date and Mac is baby sitting 4 year old Lucy and her new baby brother Louie and Lucy wants a bedtime story but she knows all her books off by heart so Mac tells her one of his own making





	1. Chapter 1

Lindsay Messer rushed around the house franticly trying to find her other heel and tidy up at the same time it was her husband’s birthday and they were going out on a date.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door Lindsay ran to answer it with one heel in her hand when she opened the door it was Mac Taylor standing there, he was going to be babysitting his goddaughter tonight.

“hey linds you ok you look exhausted”

“this house is a mess and I can’t find my right heel anyway you best come in”

“thanks, linds” Mac said as he entered the living room

“uncle Mac uncle mac you’re here”

“yes, I am hunny” he said picking up the 4-year-old and kissing her

“Lucy do you know where my other shoe like this one is baby girl”

“yep mummy it is under the couch where daddy put it last night”

“thanks darling” she said getting her other shoe on just as her husband walked in

“someone got a hot date I don’t know about” he asked kissing his wife

“mommy taking you for dinner so me and Louie get to spend time with uncle mac daddy isn’t that mazing”

“sure is lucy-lue now just let me go get changed I’m a bit sweaty be down soon ok babes”

“sure Danno”

A few minutes later Danny came down the stairs and the couple kissed and Lindsay told mac “remember bed time at 8 and no sweets but if she eats all her dinner there is a jelly in the fridge for her and I’ve put Louie down already so he should be fine but if he wakes up there are bottles in the fridge and nappies under the changing table and”

“don’t worry Lind’s I know what I’m doing just go and have fun you 2 we’ll be fine” he said putting a hand on the young Detective’s shoulder and ushering the pair out the house

 

the pair played and Lucy did some drawing while Mac made them dinner then they played some more and before they knew it It was 8 O’clock and that ment bed time so Mac took lucy upstairs and just as they where passing louie’s room he began to cry so Mac sent Lucy to her room while he feed Louie he then took the baby into his sister’s room where he lay him down in the bed and said “so what story do you want tonight” he said pointing towards her bookcase

“oh I’ve heard all of them uncle Mac I want a new one”

mac thought for a little while “what about one with a brave princess and her best friend the night and how they met and fell in love”

“yeah please I’ve never heard that on uncle mac” so he lay her down beside her brother and said “lets begin”

“but what about the book”

“oh this one isn’t from a book this is an uncle Mac story” and at that the little girls face lit up her uncle Mac could do anything even write his own stories 


	2. Chapter 2

“ok Lucy are you comfortable” he asked her and she nodded leaning over and kissing Louie on the head “you’ll like this Louie out uncle Mac is amazing and I bet his story will be to” she said and Mac smiled he always did when he saw how much Lucy loved Louie Mac went over and turned on her princess night light and turned of the main light and headed back over and sat down on the side of the bed and kissed the children before lifting Louie into his arms and rocking him to sleep as he told the story

_“Once upon a time there was a brave princess who lived in a faraway land but one day the princess and her mother came to a new kingdom and soon after that the queen died there was no one to look after the young princess so she was taken to a place full of people like her._

_When the brave princess grew up, she discovered that what she wanted to do was slay the evil dragons of this kingdom. Now there was a kind knight who also lived in this kingdom and he quickly became friends with the princess as did the princess with the knight and his wife._

_Then one day the knight’s wife was killed by some of the worst dragons and it was only with the help of the princess the knight was able to find happiness again. They remained best friends slaying dragons for years and years. 2 of their fellow slayers had a baby who they both cared for dearly and swore to protect with their life’s, so they had an amazing life together. Until one day the princess came to the knight and said that she had been asked to go to another kingdom to slay their dragons._

_He did not want her to go because he cared dearly for her, but he knew she had to go so with pain in his heart he said goodbye. For he knew that he had never said those words he had never told her how much he cared, and he feared he would never see his brave brave princess again, but he knew should he ever see her again he would tell her just how much he cares_

_One day the princess returned to the kingdom the knight was over the moon, but he could not tell her that he loved her for he was under the spell of an evil witch how poisoned him with her amazing cooking skills. But eventually, the knight’s friends scared away the evil witch._

_The princess and he slowly fell in love and admitted their feelings for each other, but they could never tell the outside world. Until one day they realized they had to the princess was pregnant with what was to be the most beautiful princess in all the lands. And they were to call her after the knight late wife_

_Or so I am told”_

Once Mac had finished the story Lucy hugged him goodnight and kissed him

“how did you come up with that story uncle Mac” she asked with a yawn

And Mac just smiled at her “I’m a very smart man Lucy I just came up with it although I think Aunty Stella might tell you different if you were to ask her”

And with that he left to take Louie to bed and wait for the couple to come home 


End file.
